dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsuka Tachibana
Ritsuka Tachibana (立華 リツカ Tachibana Ritsuka) is the main protagonist of Dance With Devils. She is the daughter of Maksis and Maria Tachibana. In the anime, Ritsuka falls in love with Rem Kaginuki and eventually becomes his lover. Appearance Ritsuka has ear-length brown hair that has a fringe parted towards the right, a red hair clip on the right side of her head and light brown eyes. She is often seen wearing her school uniform. According to Lord Nesta, Ritsuka resembles Maria Tachibana (Ritsuka's mother) and Marta Tachibana (Ritsuka's deceased maternal aunt). Personality Ritsuka is a strong, optimistic and straightforward girl who is also very deluded where she cares very much for everyone she knows and she doesn't like to see them get hurt. She even says, "I hate watching people hurt and be hurt." Ritsuka is also shown to hate being left in the dark about everything and believes that everyone is their own person, not an object to be toyed with. She was very upset when Rem called her a pawn and later stated that she wasn't just a pawn but a "person with a heart." She is also shown to be very forgiving to those who harm or lie to her, though she may have a hard time trusting them again. When she found out that her best friend, Azuna Kuzuha was an exorcist like Lindo Tachibana, she still accepted her which made Azuna very happy to be able to protect her openly until her death in episode 8. Despite being wounded by Lindo in episode 7, she feels no hatred nor grudges towards him. Even after knowing that Lindo isn't her brother but her cousin and that he is a dhampir, Ritsuka still accepts him as he is and even tells him that she will always consider him her "precious family" no matter what. She is very shocked when she learns that Lindo is in love with her, which makes her unable to do anything when he is about to kiss her. When Rem wounds Lindo during their battle, Ritsuka ignores her own feelings for him and rejects him for Lindo's "sake". As she still thinks Rem only wants the Forbidden Grimoire, she also attempts to forget her feelings for him by discarding the queen crown she won at the evening party out of the window and into the fountain. In episode 10, she finds a certain peace in knowing that everything that has happened up until now is because she is the devil king's daughter. However, she also feels extremely guilty as a result of knowing that it all happened because of her and what she is, and she goes temporarily numb when she learns the truth. She also proves to be extremely brave and selfless, willing to go with Jek to Lindo's father and her uncle, the vampire king, Lord Nesta. In episode 11, she expresses her desire for things to be as they were before the grimoire, even naïvely believing that she could return to such times. However, this ends the moment she remembers that Azuna is dead. Ritsuka also seemingly regrets her decision when Rem comes into her mind, causing her to realize that she is still very much in love with him. She is also surprised when the devils and Lindo arrive to save her, but she is touched when they all confess their love to her in the song "Crazy About You." In episode 12, Ritsuka rekindles her feelings for Rem and happily accepts them after he is finally able to tell her that he loves her. When Rem gives her the choice to join him in the devil world or to remain in her own world, Ritsuka makes the difficult decision to stay with her family in order to remain herself, and they separate. She cries when Rem starts fading away and he gives her his crown from the evening party as a memento. Before he completely fades away, Rem promises to meet her again some day and they part with a kiss. In the end, she matures drastically but keeps her sweet heart and she returns to living her life with her mother and Lindo. However, she keeps Rem's crown around her neck at all times, signifying her unending love for him. History Ritsuka is in her second year of high-school and attends Shikō Academy. Her mother, Maria Tachibana, raised both her and her cousin, Lindo Tachibana by herself after their father mysteriously disappeared. When Lindo goes to study abroad in England, she remains in Japan with her mother. Ritsuka then lives a peaceful life with Maria until she discovers that several of her male classmates at school are actually Devils and her life falls into ruins... Ritsuka was later revealed to be the first human in 615 years to be born with royal devil blood flowing through her veins. She is also the daughter of the Devil King, Lord Maksis, thus making her half-human and half-devil. Powers and Abilities She was born with the Forbidden Grimoire nurturing inside her body since infancy, which is proven by the fragrance emitted from her body. Prior to the start of the series, Maria always made sure that Ritsuka wore the pendant containing holy potpourri in order to mask the scent of the grimoire. The first time the grimoire came to light was when Ritsuka broke down after the death of her grandfather. The grimoire reacted to her grief and the potpourri was not even able to hide it. Although it was only for a moment, it was just enough for the devils and vampires to realize the grimoire's existence. When Azuna was killed in episode 8, the shock of witnessing Azuna's death traumatized Ritsuka, causing the grimoire to react to her anguish and be unleashed. The grimoire was also powerful enough to destroy the remaining vampires who ambushed them. In episode 12, Ritsuka's desire to protect the devils and her brother caused her to unleash the grimoire and defeat Lord Nesta. When the grimoire disappeared, Urie says that all they have to do is wait another 615 years. Trivia * The name Ritsuka 'means "law" (律) ('ritsu) and "flower" (花) (ka). ** It can also mean "good law" in Japanese. * Ritsuka's surname '''Tachibana '''means "orange, tangerine" (橘). * Ritsuka enjoys oil painting and is part of the Art Club. * According to Jek, Ritsuka is the first human born of royal devil blood in 615 years. * Since Ritsuka was born with royal demon blood and her father is the demon king, this technically makes her the princess of the demon realm. * According to Roen, Ritsuka's stubborn and courageousness is similar to Maksis (Ritsuka's father). * Being a half-devil means it is possible for her to live in the devil realm without any significant consequences. * She likes cream puffs and herbal tea. * In ''Dance with Devils - Fortuna ''movie, Ritsuka falls in love with Lindo Tachibana and becomes his lover. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters Category:Hybrids